A Bit Of Knowledge
by saentiel
Summary: People often don't think about history, though it teaches many things. If you do not learn from your mistakes, history repeats itself. It never fails to. So I offer you, the reader of this summary, the chance to learn. If you accept, you will learn about the mobs and gods of Minecraftia's mistakes. And learn well from these one-shots, for they teach the lessons of an entire world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is SoulErrorArwitch here, also known simply as Soul. I decided to do my idea of the one-shots for Hero's Destiny. I've had this one lying around for a little while, and I thought that this would be a good way to start this one-shot series off. I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks for reading. I'm sorry for how short this is...Oh, by the way, if anyone can guess who Zalio was originally, I'll give you a diamond!**

**Dreams**

There was a reason that explained why Zalio liked sleeping so much. It wasn't because he was often times tired, or because he had an extremely comfortable bed-although the latter was true. It was a different fact all together, a fact that he knew the other shells hated.

It was the dreams. Zalio loved the dreams he got when he was asleep. It was an almost magical glimpse of before he became a shell. It was fun, at least if only in memories, to live as the player he once was.

One time he remembered was when his past self had battled "Herobrine". That was one of the first dreams that he had. He had found himself strangely enjoying it at the time, and if you asked him, his reply would not be different. He would grin, saying how he almost enjoyed the adrenaline rushing through him, and getting to see the battle between "Notch" and "Herobrine". He would laugh when you asked about the exploding pigs. He would smile in that melancholy way that he did when trying to recall his memories, and say that he fondly remembered telling a ghost story around the campfire, only to be woken up and see that the totem had been activated.

And then there was the time he broke someone out of prison. All that he had was a crowbar, a TNT minecart, a redstone torch, and a couple of rails. He remembered how hard it was, but he couldn't exactly remember who he was breaking out, or why he was breaking them out in the first place. That was the problem with the dreams. Often times, certain details would be excluded from them. He yearned to know what he was missing, but each time he slept, it always seemed to be a different dream.

As far as Zalio knew, he was the only shell that actually enjoyed the dreams.

His greatest wish-One that he had never told anyone else (especially Stesa) because he feared that they would call him crazy-was that he wanted to meet the player he had once been. He wanted to meet the one he had been, and even possibly get a chance to talk to him.

And that was why Zalio slept so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of Innocence  
**

White particles swirled around the body of the player, quickly destroying all resemblance to its original form. The particles flew up into the sky, leaving only a skeleton lying in its place. This skeleton was no more than a child. But that was how it had worked in Minecraftia, every since the first shell had been created from Markus Persson himself.

The child-as I will call this shell-came to a world of harsh coldness. Wind bit at her small bones, and she shivered. Large amounts of snowflakes came down from the sky, and with wonder at this new and strange world, the child reached out and grabbed the first one she saw with her bare hands. When she did so, she was surprised to see that the snowflake melted in her hands. Water dripped through her small fingers, turning to ice as it hit the ground.

As she sat up, she was in awe of the world she had been put into. A young, innocent laugh escaped her as she got to her feet. She spent the next twenty or so minutes running without a care in the world.

Though our small child didn't know it then, this time of peace would be short-lived. Once several days passed, she would learn that she could no longer run around during the daytime, and if she did so, not only would she burn, but she would also get attacked by strange emotionless creatures called players that spoke only in black text.

The setting sun scared the young skeleton. She was afraid. Flashes of the past ran through her head, and she skillfully found herself running to a mine for cover. There was an abandoned mineshaft, filled with torches.

She crouched next to a chest, hoping that the creatures she knew were walking about wouldn't find her. A whimper of fear escaped the child as she saw a shadow of _something _coming closer to her hiding spot. She closed her eyes tightly, and hoped that she wouldn't be found.

"Hey, Ream, look what I found!" A young boy yelled, and the child peeked an eye open to see a zombie boy look down at her.

"What is it, Sep?" The voice belonged to a female zombie in her late teens. "Did you find another cat? You know Trinora is scared to death of them-" The teenager stopped mid-sentence when she saw our little skeleton. "Oh, Sep." She exclaimed, leaning down so she was at the child's height.

Our future hero scooted away from her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Neither will my little brother."

"...But you're scary...my memories...They're telling me that you'll hurt me..."

Sep and Ream exchanged glances.

"Those aren't your memories. You used to be a player. We hurt players, but we don't hurt skeletons like you." Ream explained.

"...You don't?"

Ream shook her head. "You can live with us, if you want."

"Yeah! You could be my best friend! I've always wanted one, and Tri is Ream's, so it's perfect!" Sep yelled in excitement. "I can show you the biomes! We can go and explore and everything!"

The child gave a small nod.

"I'm Ream, and that's my little brother Sep." The older zombie introduced. "There's also Trinora, but she's down in the mines. You'll met her soon."

Once again, the child nodded.

"Do you remember your name?"

The young skeleton shook her head.

"Then why don't we come up with one? How about Diamond?"

She shook her head.

"Sunok?"

"Emerald?"

"How about Stesa?!" Sep suddenly yelled.

"...I like it..." The newly named skeleton said, a smile appearing on her face.

And with that, the trio headed to Ream and Sep's home.

**A/N I thought that it would be nice if I surprised you all with an update. I hope you all liked it! Since I did Zalio last time, I wanted to something about Stesa. There's actually a song that I really think suits Stesa. It's called Little Square Face by Minecraft Jams. It's about a player-Steve, I'm guessing-whose parents get killed by a creeper explosion. I also have a poll on my profile. You can vote on who's your favorite character! Anyhow, thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Hi everyone! It's me, SoulErrorArwitch (a.k.a. Soul), here with another chapter of my one-shot collection A Bit Of Knowledge. I had a reason for updating. If any of you have noticed, tomorrow is Earth Day! I was looking at my calendar and saw that it was coming up, so I thought it would be perfect if I did a special Earth Day chapter! I mean, my stories are really about caring for Minecraftia-Which in someways is a lot like Earth. I don't own Minecraft, and make the best of Earth Day tomorrow!**

**A Simple Thanks**

Phoenix walked into her house, her backpack hanging off of one shoulder. She dropped it off on the couch, glancing at the calendar. She gave a solemn nod when she saw the date again, but soon started to work on her homework. When she finished, she turned on her computer to play some Minecraft. She started to play a world by herself. Then she decided to try messaging her best friend.

The minute that Phoenix turned Skype on, she was met by the sight of her childhood friend Alexander. His blue eyes were filled with excitement at the chance to play Minecraft.

"You finished your homework fast, Lex."

The fifteen year old boy in question grinned. "Who said that I did it?"

Phoenix sighed. "You really have to do it-"

"I'll do it later. It's more fun hanging out with you, anyways. Want to do that server?"

She nodded. It was their special server-They had it for as long as she could remember. They were the only ones who knew the IP address, and had promised to never tell anyone else. They never wrote it down, committing it to memory. They had one name for it-Home.

She jumped onto the server. Next to her a half cyborg spawned in. "Oh shoot. I forgot that we have to get out of the mine." They spent the next couple of minutes racing through their torch-lit mine, trying to not get shot by skeletons that spawned in dark corners and the creepers that wanted to explode near them.

The two iron-clad players reached the sunlight surface, and when they turned to look at each other's face on their phones, they both smiled.

"Well, that was fun." Lex said.

"And scary."

"Want to do it again?" He said, and at the look on her face, he laughed.

"I'd rather not."

"So I heard a good riddle." Lex began as he started to rebuild their house after a creeper destroyed it.

"Ooh. What is it?" When Phoenix heard a riddle, it was like bringing a kid into a toy store. Actually, they had done that when they were younger. Let's just end it at the thought that Lex gets on sugar high extremely fast.

"My origins is the flame, and the minute my fire goes out, I am reborn once again. What am I?"

Phoenix frowned and closed her eyes to concentrate. Then suddenly, after a minute or two, it hit her.

"A phoenix...Nice one, Lex. Where did you find that one? Can you give me the website?"

He grinned that smile he always grinned. That cocky childish grin. "** .com**."

"You came up with it?"

He nodded, his wavy blond bangs falling in front of his face for a short second. "I thought you would like it!"  
"You were right on that one."

Lex had to go and do the homework he needed to complete, so our future hero was left alone on the server.

She went about her business, replanting the trees that she had chopped down for wood a while before. She then went to her little farm area to make sure that all of the animals were doing alright. Then suddenly, she saw in the chatbox that another player had joined the game.

"Hello." The player said in the chat box.

"Hi." She managed to type back, fingers trembling. She knew that Lex would never give out the IP address, and that if he did, he would make sure to tell Phoenix first. "How did you find out our IP address?"

"IP address? I have not heard of such a thing..." The player trailed off, and suddenly, he walked out from behind the trees.

His skin was dressed in a black buttoned up suit, with a red tie hanging around his neck. He had short dark blue hair, and his bangs covered his left eye. His one visible eye was a golden yellow, and he seemed strangely magical, even though he was just some player's avatar.

Phoenix was, to put it bluntly, confused. How would the player not have heard of what an IP address was? If he had been playing single-player, it would make sense. But he was on a server...

"You are different than most."

"What do you mean?"

"You care for the land. That is something most of the other players don't do."

"It's just natural for me to do that." She hurriedly typed back.

"That makes you even more special. I have to go now-Some of my...friends," He seemed unsure of what to say. It was almost as if the player didn't really have friends... "need me. Thank you, Xineohp. Thank you for what you have done for my land."

_My land? But this __is__ Lex and I's server...Who is this player?_

"It's nothing, really." She replied. "I'm just doing what I've been taught to. I don't care if Minecraft is just a game-I don't want to harm the land."

For a single second, the game seemed to glitch. A smile appeared on the player's face. It was a small smile, something that seemed to scream hacker to Phoenix. One more second later and it was gone.

Then, just as mysteriously as the player joined, he left.

Later on, as she was logging off, she noticed something in her inventory. Two things, actually. The first was a book, labeled simply as Thank You. The second was a potion of instant health. She opened the book.

_Dear Xineohp,_

_ I thought that just a thank you wasn't enough to repay you. You have done too much for this land, more than any other has before. So, I bestow upon you this potion. It will always appear back in your inventory full when you use it. If you die, it will return to the chest next to what you call your spawn point-Your bed. _

_ Use this gift to heal others, and not just your friend TheIronShovel. Use it to heal mobs, even to heal the hostile ones. They will be very grateful for you saving them. I hope that you have a wonderful day._

_-H_

_P.S. If it does not bother you, I would prefer if you kept our meeting a secret from your friend._

She frowned at the way he signed it. Hadn't the player's name been NetherEmerald? So where did the H come from? She stood up, walking past the calender in her room. On it, she had written in a green pen Dad's Death Anniversary. "I miss you." She said, before turning away to head downstairs. It was strangely ironic that he died on the day that he loved so much. "Happy Earth Day, Dad. I hope you are enjoying it up in Heaven..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting**

He stumbled as he ran, glancing with fear filled eyes at the two white orbs peering out of the darkness. His heart hammered in his chest, and adrenaline surged throughout his body as he raced through the snow covered forest that he was traveling.

He skidded to a halt when he realized that he had reached a river. It wasn't a small river, but a wide one with a surging, powerful current. With a quick look back, he realized that he would have to go across if he wanted to escape Him.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped. The minute he touched the water, his muscles started to scream in protest. It was cold. Incredibly cold.

But he somehow managed to swim across the tugging current, somehow managed to make it onto the desert on the other side. The minute he did so, he saw a building made of iron. Relief appeared in his green eyes. If he could make into the building, he could barricade the door.

He raced over, slamming his fists against the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't open. "Come on." He muttered, glancing back at the white orbs that were coming closer and closer. "Let me in!" He continued to pound on it, Him coming closer.

And then he saw the button. He slammed his hand onto it, and the door swung open.. With a cry of success, he rushed inside. He ran down the iron hallway. At the end of it was another iron door, and this time he was wise enough to hit the button next to it.

Nearly tripping over his own two feet, he practically fell into the wide, open room. He thought that he was safe until he glanced at the ceiling above. _There's no ceiling. _He realized with a groan. Fearful eyes settling open another iron door, he searched for another button. There was none.

He was walking down the hallway now. He could hear Him. With a gulp, he backed up so he was leaning against the door. That was when he fell backwards into the room with the glass ceiling. He lay there for a second, not realizing what had happened until he noticed that there was a stone pressure plate underneath him. He got off it and began to search for something to use to barricade the door. But of course the room was empty. Totally and utterly empty.

The footsteps came closer and closer, and tidbits of memories flashed his head.

_ He remembered how He only spoke backwards. And when he did speak, he was threatening him._

_ He remembered the glowing totem too. Remembered how it was what had summoned Him._

_ And he remembered that He caused pain. He made him lose hearts, and He would have killed him if not for that other player. At least, who he thought was another player. He wasn't quite sure._

And now he was trapped as He came closer.

The door opened up to reveal an older teenage boy with messy brown hair. He was only wearing a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers. But the thing that scared him the most was the glowing white eyes. And the enchanted iron sword that he was carrying in his right hand.

He backed up against the glass wall behind him, heart pounding even harder in his chest. He was unarmed. He was weaker. And he was starving because He had come upon him just when he was about to eat his dinner. He was going to die.

He walked calmly over to him, in slow, tantalizing footsteps. _Why can't He come to where I am faster?_ He thought. _Why?! _He wanted Him to just get it over with.

"L-L-Leave me alone!" He managed to get out, holding his fists out as a poor form of protection.

All that He did was stare at him. At least, that's what he thought. It was hard to tell when He had no pupils.

Then He spoke a single word. "Interesting."

Now it was his turn to do the staring.

"You are a mob because you are speaking to me...But you are also afraid of me...Hm..." He trailed off, His mind wandering. He finally spoke to the frightened zombie after a minute of pondering. "You are a shell, are you not?"

"Sh-Shell?" He said quietly.

"A shell is a former player. You are what was left behind when a player died. I assume that you have some of that player's memories as well. Am I correct?"

The zombie thought for a second, then nodded. "I-I do."

"How do you remember me?" He questioned. "What was I like in your memories?"  
"...You hurt me..." The zombie reminisced, remembering the pain of losing several hearts at a time. "I remember mobs with glowing white eyes...I remember the glowing totem-"

"I see. Thank you for giving me that information." He said, and then suddenly noticed the sword in His hand. A small ripple in space appeared, and He pushed the sword through it. "I am sorry if that was frightening you. I must have forgotten to put it away after defeating that player..."

"So you do kill players?" The zombie questioned.

"No, I do not. I only kill their avatars-" His explanation was lost on the zombie. "Hm...How to explain this?...Players are not from this world. They are from a world called Earth. They see Minecraftia as just a game, and they come here viewing this world as a blocky world. When they come here, they use avatars that usually do not look like themselves. I kill their avatars with the hopes that they will no longer be able to play this "game". Does that make sense to you?"

"I think."

His next question surprised the zombie. "Do you want to come back to my base? I am leading a war against the players, and I need more members of my special forces. So far there is only Stesa, who was a former skeleton?"

"Former?"

"In order to become a member of my special forces, you need to take a potion that makes you look like a player." The zombie stayed quiet. "You do not have fight. You could just stay at the base-"

"No, it's not that." The zombie said. He gave a sheepish smile. "I honestly don't remember your name. My memories never involved it."  
"The players call me Herobrine."

"Isn't brine sea salt? And a preservative?"

"Yes. Notch thought that he was being funny when he came up with that nickname. But my real name, the one that I was given when I was born, is Hero. Will you give me the honor of knowing your name?"

"I came up with the name myself. My name is Zalio."

**A/N I've been wanting to write this for awhile, but just got around to finally doing so. I hope you enjoyed the meeting of Hero and Zalio! Oh, leave a review if you can guess who Zalio was as a player! I'll travel to where you are by rails and minecarts to give you a diamond! (Hint hint!)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This was originally a different story all together, but I couldn't come up with any more ideas for it. So now it has been reduced to a one-shot. I still love it. ****Well, I don't own Minecraft, and I hope that you enjoy this new story!**

**Witch Girl**

Smoke filled the girl's large nose, and she coughed as she struggled against her bonds. Try as she might, she could not free herself.

There was so many things wrong with her-But the one that had gotten her in her current situation was the library incident. For the first time in the last five years, she had been caught when trying to sneak a book out of the forbidden section of the library. It wasn't just the stealing part that had gotten her in trouble. No one was ever allowed in the forbidden section of the library, except the elders. But the elders were a bunch of ignorant old men, a fact that she had realized when she was only three.

She heard the yells start. At first they were directed at her. Then suddenly, there was screams mixed in with the yells. Through the hazy smoke, the witch girl saw a pair of white eyes.

She tried to reason with herself. She was dying, and was hallucinating. She couldn't possibly be seeing _him. _The man who haunted her dreams. The man who she had deemed her hero.

The fires went out from under her, and she felt the rope around her arms and legs get cut by a sharp sword. She fell to the now heated ground, and taking the opportunity while she had it, she raced away from the village that she had lived in for the first ten years of her life.

She straightened her hat as she hiked through the woods, making sure to not trip over her cloak. She had to reach the main town-It was called Mineplex. At least, that's what she had heard. There was supposedly _millions _of players there, and players meant information, however inaccurate it might be. Without warning, she heard someone coming down the path that she was walking on. She jumped into the bushes, muttering as her cloak got caught in the foliage's branches. "Curse the Nether!" She finally pulled it out, it tearing slightly. She ducked down behind the bush, not realizing that her hat was peeking out from the bushes the same way that a mountain stood tall in the midst of plains.

"Hello." A man spoke suddenly. He had a quiet, calm voice. "You are that villager from earlier, are you not?"

The girl nervously left her hiding spot to see none other than her white-eyed hero standing in front of her. Now that her vision wasn't clouded by smoke, she saw him clearly for the first time.

He wasn't quite a man-If anything, he was more of an older teenager. He had messy brown hair, not quite as messy as the girl's. He had a kind smile on his face, and though he had glowing white eyes, she could just _somehow _tell that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He wore a simple blue t-shirt, a pair of old jeans, and gray shoes. Her green eyes met his.

"You're...You're him, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am Herobrine."

She shook her head. "Not that. You're also Hero, the last god of Minecraftia, right?" This was the moment of truth. This was the fact that she had been trying to prove to the other villagers for the longest time. Hero, their god, and Herobrine, the player griefer, were one and the same. She was sure of it. Hero had disappeared just as Herobrine came into existence.

"Yes, I am." He spoke after a moment of silence, and she knew that if the god had normal eyes, they would have widened in surprise.

"I was right..." She felt a pang of sadness. She would have been so excited to tell her friends her discovery-But then she remembered that they had been there at the burning, and none seemed to be worried for her. "Would you...would you let me travel with?"

He did not reply.

"I can do all sorts of things." The ten year old said. "I have a lot of knowledge, and researching isn't a problem. I ace at potion making, and I can heal you when you're injured."

The god simply started to finger the silver pendant hanging over his chest.

"I'll do whatever you want me to!" She pleaded.

He finally spoke. "No villager would want to travel with me. I am the enemy of the players." Hero started to walk down the path. She raced to catch up with him, pushing her thin, half rimmed brown glasses up as she reached his side. "I'm called a witch for a reason."

He thought for a moment, before answering with, "Since we are to be traveling together, may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

She gently shook his outstretched hand, her hand dwarfed by the size of his. Looking up at him, she said, "My name is Claire. Claire Scilo." Realization suddenly dawned on her. "So I can travel with you?"

Hero nodded.

Claire gave the largest smile that she had ever given in her entire life. "Thank you!" She practically yelled, and she was pleased to see that Hero smiled at her outburst.

As the two headed down the path, neither knew where their adventures would lead them. But, as she glanced back at him, she knew that she would enjoy ever last minute. After all, she was finally with someone who accepted her for being the way that she was.


	6. Chapter 6: Pumpkin Pie

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of A Bit of Knowledge-Finally! I want to thank Raiden the OC for asking Télos if he's ever had pie. The answer is yes, by the way. But I think you'll learn it from this chapter. I really like writing about the five gods before the Great War tore them all apart and forced them to grow up. And past Télos is a cause for unmeasurable amounts of laughter. Out of their group he was the comic relief. But you can't return to the past, a fact both Hero and Oracle are confronted by. They only have each other left…In a strange way, past Télos was right. I think that you'll understand what I mean when you read this.**

**I don't own Minecraft, and as always, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy this one-shot!**

**Pumpkin Pie**

A pair of purple eyes peered in through the window of the library, an almost evil grin appearing on the god's face. _I've found you, Hero._

A second later the doors to the library were kicked open. All of its occupants, save for one, turned to see an enderman clutching a package under his arm.

The only one who didn't look was too focused on his book to even hear the god's entrance. The enderman marched over to the lone god of light, slamming the book close with clawed fingers. Hero finally looked up.

"Knew I would find you here!" Télos exclaimed. The librarian promptly shushed him. The god of gold gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry." He turned back to his best friend. "I've got something to show you! You'll love it!"

"What do you want to show me?"

Télos grinned evilly, leaning towards the other god. "You have to get out of this stuffy library, Hero, if you want to ever find out."

Hero sighed and began to gather his books. Télos excitedly jumped off the table he had been sitting on and led the way to their favorite place from when they were little.

Once they arrived there, Télos pushed the package in Hero's direction. "Go on. Open it." He said, sitting down on a stump. Hero sat down on the log across from him and opened the package. He stared at Télos in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Eat it and I'll tell you."

The god of light lifted a piece of the circular food and took a tentative bite out of it. His green eyes lit up. "This is almost as good as Misa's cooking. What is called?"  
"Pumpkin pie. I was thinking of giving the recipe to Misa if you liked it. I went down to the Overworld a little while ago. There's all sorts of pies-This is just one of them." Télos said, not bothering to hide his excitement at the thought of pie.

The enderman watched Hero as he continued to eat the pumpkin pie. "Hey Hero?" He said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What do you plan on being when we have to get a job someday?"

Hero gave a shrug. He hadn't thought of that before-He spent most of his days in the library. "Maybe a librarian."

Télos gaped at him. "You? Just a _librarian_?!" He yelled. "Hero, you're so smart! And don't tell me Oracle is planning on the same job as well!"

When his exclamation was met with silence from the god of light, Télos' suspicion was confirmed. "You two are too smart for that…" Purple eyes stared down at the ground for a minute. Without warning, Télos shot to his feet. There was an almost insane look to his eyes. "I got it!"

"What do you mean?" His best friend questioned.

"You and Oracle should become Elders someday! You know, run the government!"

"But Télos, you have told us all many times how much you despise the Elders." Hero pointed out, his confusion evident on his face.

"I know I've said that." Télos replied. "But don't you get it? It wouldn't be those old farts anymore. It would be you. And it would be Oracle. My friends. If you two were to lead the Aether...Well, it would be awesome!"

A smile crept its way onto Hero's face at his best friend's response.

"See, you like it!" A large grin grew on Télos' face. "And Misa would be a healer. She's really good at first aid, and her powers are perfect for healing someone!"

Hero attempted to hide a small laugh-The one who usually was healed by Misa was none other than Télos. He would know first hand how well she could fix someone up after they got injured.

"And Robra would teach gods to fight!" The god of gold's voice grew louder with each exclamation.

"Why do you think that?"

"She's always teaching us fighting moves-Even if we already know them. She always tells us to practice them, remember?"

Hero nodded. Just the other day Robra had challenged him to a battle so his skills wouldn't get rusty.

"And what about you, Télos? What are you planning on becoming someday?"

A golden set of armor appeared on the god, and a golden sword found its way into his hand. Télos put his foot on top of the stump he had been sitting on only minutes prior, extending his sword arm outwards. His other hand rested on his hip. "I'm going to be a warrior! I, Télos, god of gold, will be a savior of both the Ether and the Overworld! All evil shall cower before me, and all enemies will be slayed by my almighty golden sword!" He swung said sword around several times to emphasize his point. "You, Hero, and your lovely sister Oracle shall give me commands on who I must slay! Robra shall teach me all the fighting tactics and moves that I need to know in order to defeat my enemy! And at the end of the battle, Misa shall heal my injuries! Together we shall all make an awesome team!"

Télos then proceeded to defeat several imaginary enemies, his too large helmet blocking his eyes for a second. He tripped over his own two feet and fell to the ground.

The god of gold pushed his helmet up. "Um, Hero, do you know where Misa is? I think I twisted my ankle."


End file.
